


When I Dream I'm Alone with You

by PencilMonkey



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 07:24:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3561131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PencilMonkey/pseuds/PencilMonkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The umbrella was always Harry's favorite weapon.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Now with Chinese translation!</p>
            </blockquote>





	When I Dream I'm Alone with You

**Author's Note:**

> If you know where the title is from I'm so sorry...
> 
> Thank you to the lovely Natsu for the [Chinese translation!](http://harumidori.lofter.com/post/3b4c29_64b26a2)

Merlin sighed as he wondered how Eggsy managed to find new ways to destroy the umbrella. He had three models to repair: holes in the canopy he could deal with easily, but one had a bent shaft and the other didn’t look like an umbrella anymore. Sometimes it seemed like Harry was the only one who knew how to take proper care of this weapon…

He started on the one with holes. The weapon was bulletproof to a certain degree: it could resist any bullet from a handgun but use a weapon with higher caliber and you’ll have to do more than hide behind the umbrella. Merlin wanted to upgrade the material ever since V-day but he didn’t have the mind to do it. He was preoccupied by more important issues. For now, he replaced the canopy and tested the interface to see if it worked properly. He placed the item back on the weapon display and moved on to the others.

Eggsy had dropped the umbrella whilst fighting on top of a moving train. It had fallen between two wagons. When the train screeched to a stop violently, the wagons smashed together and bent the damn thing. Merlin took off his glasses and rubbed at his eyes. The scenario was so outlandish, only Eggsy could have been responsible for that. The metal used was the most inflexible the technician could find but that boy was still able to do it. He put the weapon on the side: he’ll have to order the required material from a different division.

Merlin groaned so loud it echoed throughout the lab: all there was left of the third one was the mangled frame. The shaft was nothing but a carbon stick, the canopy melted and fused with the ribs and the handle was gone. Eggsy went on a mission to acquire a few files of a mob boss. Unfortunately for him, the target's daughter caught wind of him and alerted her father. Flirting his way out of this was out of the question. For a reason or another they had a heat room installed in there basement and they wanted to test it. Needless to say, they were very happy the young spy was there. Eggsy was able to jam the controls for a few seconds by forcing the umbrella in a panel. He left it when he ran out to retrieve what they needed. Why he went through the trouble to get back the umbrella was beyond Merlin. It was broken beyond repair. It would be easier to make a new one than to repair this one.

Maybe it wasn't so hard to fathom why the young spy wanted to bring back every umbrella he took with him. It was, without a doubt, Harry's weapon of choice. Eggsy wanted to make that man proud ever since he set foot in that tailor shop. When they were in that airplane that day; Merlin knew he would pick the umbrella without hesitation. It's like carrying a part of Harry with you, a way to honour him, if you will.

Merlin heard the door open when he was typing on his keyboard. He wanted to optimize the interface of the umbrella and maybe add some new features. He didn't move from his position, eyes still on the screen in front of him. Only a small pause in between keys to know he was affected by the intruder. He knew who was at the door.

"Your boy has done it again," Merlin broke the silence.

Harry didn't acknowledge him. He simply went to the weapon display. It housed a few gun models and other handy weapons. The sound of his oxfords audible against the concrete as he moved around, checking on a few spare parts on the workbenches. The agent didn't have a clue what they were for but he looked at them curiously anyway. Touching this and that, wondering what they were for. Merlin smiled fondly without looking at him. Harry always seemed to gravitate toward the umbrellas anyway.

“You know, Merlin dear,” Harry said after a few beat. "These are your most remarkable creations. They are so versatile." he took one and twirled it around.

“Don't hurt yourself.”

Harry just chuckled. The handle ticked as he chose a setting he liked. The umbrella flung open and scattering noises followed suite. Merlin whipped his head around. Harry looked like a child, staring the electronics on the floor, umbrella closed and behind his back. The technician went to pick them up.

“Oi, I warned you,” he reprimanded. “You're lucky these aren't too important.”

The kingsman looked mildly sheepish, “I'm sorry,” he said. “Let me repay you by buying you a drink, what do you say?”

“As much as I would absolutely love to,” Merlin said as he got up. “I'm knee deep in work right now.” He looked at Harry, “Maybe another time.”

“Well,” Harry sighed sadly. “You seem to always be buried in something. We don't usually see each other outside of work anymore.” He looked at the umbrella in his hands.

Merlin slowly grabbed it, touching Harry's hand. He let go without a fight and Merlin put it back on the rack with care. The agent was close to him in no time, his hand on his arm. Merlin looked at Harry's eyes behind his glasses. He wore them because he needed them to see, now. He smiled softly at Harry, looping his arms around his neck whilst Harry held him around the waist. They kissed.

“We are getting old,” Merlin observed as he played with Harry's hair, now grayish more than brown.

Merlin laughed as Harry grimaced, “Well, I don't feel old.” he smiled, “You don't seem too busy now, How about that drink?”

Merlin laughed again, “Well, if you put it that way.” he kissed his lover again as he smirked triumphantly.

They stood like this for a while, kissing slowly, Merlin's back against the display. They kissed until he could feel warm liquid trail down his cheeks. The technician sobbed softly as they broke apart, still in each other's arms. Harry looked at him, face unperturbed as Merlin cried softly.

“God, Harry,” Merlin whispered between tears. “I miss you so much.” He looked at Harry's soft expression and warm eyes. He was smiling softly at him.

Merlin rushed to wipe at his eyes when he heard the door open. He faced the other way as the intruder called him.

“Merlin?” Eggsy wondered.

“Yes, what is it?” He said, a little brusquely as he turned to the boy.

Eggsy stayed quiet for a while like he was deciding if he should ask what was wrong. “They need you upstairs,” he finally said.

“I'll be there in a moment, Galahad” Merlin said. Eggsy considered it for a moment, searching for whatever was in Merlin's eyes. He nodded and left, letting the door wide open.

Merlin signed. He took out his fogged eyewear and wiped them the best he could. He took a few breaths before moving. As he reached the door, he looked back at the lab.

Harry was nowhere to be found.

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired as I was wiping my tears after watching Lilting. Junn and Richard kept replaying the last day they had with Kai and those scenes were heart wrenching. I just wanted to give these two some good ol' domesticity.


End file.
